1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a display device has been developed which uses emission (e.g., organic electroluminescence) elements to emit light based on an amount of supplied current. The pixels of this device use driving transistors to control the emission elements. When the characteristics of the driving transistors vary (e.g., as a result of deterioration or other effects), the quality of the display device is adversely affected.